


A Different Kind of Bounty

by underwatermirrors



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boda turns on your maternal instincts, Canon Divergent, F/M, Fingering, He saves you, His soft side makes an appearance, Light Bondage, Mentions of weapons, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, The Mandalorian/Reader - Freeform, This Is The Way, Vaginal Sex, You're a bounty he's after, blowjob, helmet stays on, mando x reader, mentions of abuse and assault, the mandalorian/you - Freeform, you're a slave on the run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatermirrors/pseuds/underwatermirrors
Summary: You thought you might have finally escaped your master and his torture. But then you felt the kiss of a blaster's barrel on your skull. And found one of the legendary warriors and hunters on the other end. You should have known better to have hope you were truly free.Or maybe there's a warm heart under all that beskar.A reader x Mando story.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **TW for abuse, assault, and attempted suicide.**

You were just getting ready to settle in for the night when you felt the barrel of a blaster against the back of your skull.

“Don’t move.”

You froze in fear, breath coming out in shallow gasps at the sound of a modulated voice. 

“Turn around,  _ slowly. _ Hands where I can see them.” 

You did as you were told. Your hands up, you turned around to find the blaster pointed between your eyes. Your eyes refocused on the figure holding the gun. A tall figure covered in silver-hued armor and helmet stood before you. The helmet immediately gave away part of his identity. A Mandalorian. Your fear heightened at the realization that there was no getting out of this situation. 

“I wondered how long it would take them to find me. Though I wouldn’t have expected them to send a Mandalorian for me.”

He gave no response as he grabbed your wrists and slapped a pair of binders on you. You thanked the stars for the small mercy that you were wearing a pair of long pants and a soft sweater and not something too light as he led you out of your dilapidated hut and into the chilled desert night. 

You complied with his demands to walk in front of him and kept quiet as he directed you to a speeder bike. He nudged you forward with a hand on your back. 

“Get on.”

You lifted a leg over the seat and he sat behind you, his armored chest coming flush against your back. You shivered at the contact of the cool beskar, even through the fabric of your sweater. He revved the bike to life and started to accelerate. You instinctively reached out to grab something to hold onto, but with the binders on your wrists, that wasn’t easy. You tightened your thighs on the speeder’s body and held the seat with as much strength your posture could allow. You felt him lean forward to support your back more, and you subconsciously leaned into him to stay upright on the bike. 

You realized what you were doing and muttered an apology. 

“It’s fine.” He replied with that low, gravelly voice. 

You settled back against him, although in an awkward and tense manner. You weren’t sure where he was taking you. And you let your mind wander as you realized you were going back to end up back in the place you had escaped from a couple months back. You felt tears threaten to but you willed them from falling. Tears wouldn’t help you now.

You had heard the stories of the mighty warriors turned bounty hunters. Their planet had been razed as part of the Great Purge under the despotic rule of the Empire, but some number of them had survived and gone underground. The New Republic might have started to take hold and started to police the galaxy to bring order and peace back to the territories, but out here in the Outer Rim, chaos and lawlessness still reigned supreme. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you get the bike slow down to a halt. You looked at your surroundings and realized you were stopped outside an outpost. 

The Mando slid off easily and lightly grabbed your arm. 

“Come on.” 

You extracted yourself from the speeder and felt your feet sink into the sand. You wished you had been brave enough to ask to grab a pair of shoes. 

He pulled you along a short distance until you came up to a small stall owned by a bent older woman. He slapped down some credits on the counter of her stall. She eyed you up and down before swiping the money and nodding at him. She turned around to deposit the credits and you felt him tug you away again. 

He walked along the outside of the outpost until you came upon a starship. He pressed a button on his bracer and one of the gate ramps deployed down to give you access inside. He led you inside, the cold metal stinging your feet. 

You looked around the interior of the ship. It wasn’t large but you were sure that it served the Mandalorian’s needs perfectly. You were startled by a sudden thump behind you. You turned around quickly, worried that he was going to attack you, but he was facing away from you, securing something in a storage bin. 

“You needed shoes.” He said without looking at you. You looked down to the floor. There were a pair of boots on the ground, and you looked back up at him dumbly. He finished with whatever he had been fussing with and looked at you. 

You looked back down at the boots and knelt down to pull them on. They were slightly too big, but they were better than nothing. 

“... Thank you.”, you said, still dumbfounded by the kindness. Suspicion leaked into your tone, and moved to walk past you, to a ladder leading up to another level. 

“You didn’t give me any problems, so I figured you deserved at least that.”

He spoke without much emotion in his voice, but his actions betrayed a kindness underneath his rough exterior. 

“Come on up, unless you’d rather sit on the floor down there.”

You huffed a little because you weren’t sure you’d be able to climb with the binders on. Almost like he’s heard your thoughts, the binders beeped and fell off unceremoniously. He was definitely an enigma. 

You climbed up as he started to flip switches and enter information into the ship’s computer and nav system. You took a place in the seat behind and across from him. The ship wasn’t quite like anything you’d seen before. It seemed older than the ones you hitched a ride on before, when you had been on the run. Despite its apparent age, it was meticulously taken care of and it showed in how smooth it operated as it lifted off the ground and began in its ascent into the black. 

You sighed sadly to yourself as you said goodbye to the planet you had started to call home. You knew you shouldn’t have settled down so soon. It was unlikely your former master would ever let you go that easily. He was a cruel man who delighted in emotional and physical torture. And you had been his favorite plaything. You wouldn’t be surprised if he had made sure you were brought in alive just so he could have the pleasure of killing you himself. In the slowest ways possible. 

In your ruminations, you had subconsciously rolled your sleeve up and were rubbing the brand on your forearm. And for the umpteenth time that night, he snapped you out of your self pitying thoughts with that quiet voice of his.

“Is that a slave brand?”

You faced him, almost ripping your sleeve back down over it before realizing it didn’t matter now, he’d already seen it. You held your arm so he could see it better.

“That would be the mark of the man who sent you to retrieve me. He forgot to mention that little tidbit, didn’t he?”, you answered dejectedly. “Or did he give you some story about my being a dangerous fugitive?”

“I don’t really ask for details, unless it’s about how dangerous the bounty is. My job is to recover my quarry. Not to know everything about them.”, he answered coolly. 

“And yet you asked me for details.”, you shot back. You didn’t mean to be so rude, but mild panic was setting in as you realized just how bad things were going to be for you when you were returned to your master. A thousand different scenarios ran through your head of how it could play out, and each was increasingly worse than the last. Then a terrible thought came into your head, but not as bad as what was going to happen if you fell back into his hands.

“Did he specifically request my being returned alive?”, you asked quietly.

“... _ What? _ ”

“ _ Did my master SPECIFICALLY request my being returned alive? _ ”, you repeated a bit louder, but still with icy calm.

“...Yes. Are you insinuating you would rather  _ die _ , than go back to him?”, he turned around as he said this. He was greeted with a view of tears streaming down your face, but your expression set in determination.

“I would beg for you to release me, but he’ll just send others. I can’t go back. He will torture me until I die. Whether it be over a few days, or years. He has no regard for his slaves. I wasn’t even used for labor. I was his sick plaything. He delighted in bringing me pain beyond measure. I was nothing but a toy for him to use for whatever demented idea popped into his head for the day.”

You were struggling to not let your emotions get the best of you, because you had learned over the years that they only served you when dealing with weak men. And Mandalorians were anything but weak. Your mother had taught you that. She had taught you what she could before she was killed by the Empire and before the slavers swept in and stole you away from your village to sell you.

Your life might have been hard, but for your mother’s memory, you had fought your way through it all. And then when you found your chance to escape, you took it. You would not let her teachings and memory be in vain. And right now, that fire awoke in your soul once again. You kept your face calm as you waited for his response. You might have left your new home without a fight, but now you felt the urge kick in. You would no longer go quietly. Not to the man who had branded you himself when you were a child still mourning the loss of the only parent she remembered.

He looked at you for a long while, emotions concealed by that damned helmet. He turned back around.

“I’m sorry. But I’ve gone too long without a job and I need money.”

You screwed your eyes shut to stop the fresh round of tears that threatened to fall. You took a moment to even out your breathing and opened your eyes, resolute in your determination to no longer be a slave. You took your chance after a few minutes of silence. You threw yourself back to the ladder to the lower level, dropping down and landing so hard you felt the impact through your whole body. You heard him shout from above, his boots quickly thudding your way. You had taken stock of your surroundings when he first brought you onto the ship. You went up the doors you believed opened to a weapons store. You pressed the buttons on the control panel quickly, and the doors slid open. You went to grab a blaster when a hand grabbed your wrist, and twisted back behind your torso, and another hand grabbed your other arm, pulling you away from the wall of weapons. 

You screeched as you fought against his grip, intent on gaining the upper hand in the situation. You jumped up and backwards against him to try and throw him off balance, somehow working and slamming him against the wall. His grip loosened enough to wrench yourself away from him and back towards the blaster you initially went for. Your hand closed around the hilt and you swung it towards him. You aimed it at his head, your hand surprisingly steady.

He slowly moved his hands in front of him, his posture placating.

“Whoa there, easy. This doesn’t have to go down like this. You don’t know how to fly a ship, let alone this one. How do you think you’ll survive?” He took a small step towards you. You took a step back.

“Stop, don’t. Don’t come any closer.” You pulled the gun back towards yourself, and placed the barrel against your temple. “You’re right. But this isn’t about killing you. I can never be truly free, not in this life anyways.” You squeezed your eyes tight and pulled the trigger. 

_ I’m coming Mother. _

_ Click. _

Nothing. 

You opened your eyes and let out a strangled cry. Mando took this chance to rip the gun away from your gasp. You fell to your knees hard and began to sob into your hands. Your only hope of escaping your torturer’s claws flew away like sand caught in a dust devil. Your face and hands were slick with tears, your muffled cries growing louder in your desperation.

You felt a hand gently squeeze your shoulder. You looked up into the dark visor of Mando’s helmet. You couldn’t see his eyes, but you swore you felt empathy coming from him.

“Don’t… don’t cry. Please. I’m sorry. Truly. I didn’t believe you before. In this line of work, I meet a lot of different people. People who will say or do anything to get me to let them go.” A gloved thumb swept some still falling tears out of your face. Your breath caught at the intimate gesture. “But none of them had been so desperate to avoid capture that they ever tried to kill themselves first. Lucky for you, I always keep the safety on when I store my blasters.” 

You huffed out of disbelief and swiped the rest of your tears out of your face. He stood up and offered you a hand. You took it and stood up. Still sniffling, you pressed the heels of your hands into your eyes. You felt the beginnings of a headache coming on.

“I won’t turn you into him. If he’s as bad as you say, then I won’t give him the satisfaction of getting you back.” 

You removed your hands to stare at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

“Wait, you can’t be serious? What about the money? Doesn’t he already know you have me? Won’t he come after you if you don’t bring me back?”, you blabbered, shock making your mind race. He held up a hand to silence you. You stopped talking immediately.

“Also lucky for you, comms are unavailable due to an ion storm nearby disrupting the channels. I was going to wait until it passed before I attempted to reach out to him.”

You sighed out of relief. You still weren’t sure this was happening. Maybe the gun had gone off and this was some twisted scenario being played out in the netherworld to torture you further.

Mando replaced the blaster back into its spot in the store and closed the door again. You yawned loudly, and then covered your mouth, embarrassed. You had been getting ready to sleep when he had taken you. Still you felt your face heat as your blush took over your cheeks. 

You heard a chuckle come from his helmet. 

_ Did he just laugh?,  _ you thought, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. 

“Come back up.”

You followed him back up the ladder, but instead of going back into the cockpit, he led to a set of doors located on the other side of the top level. The doors opened up into a small room with a mattress pushed into a corner. There were various chests and boxes littering the floor, no real organization to be found in here. He nodded towards the mattress. It had a couple of pillows and a woven blanket on it. 

“Feel free to rest here. I’m going to make some calls.”

You tensed up at his words, panic and adrenaline filling your veins once again with ice.

He noticed your reaction and squeezed your shoulder reassuringly.

“I already told you, I’m not taking you back to him. I’m going to call around to try and find you somewhere you can lay low for a while. I’ve already got a place in mind.”

You relaxed at his words. Something about the way he said it, even through the voice modulator, made you believe him. You nodded, exhaustion hitting you like a stun bolt. He took his leave and you made your way to the bed, settling in and letting sleep pull you under.

When you woke up next, you realized the ship was silent. You sat up on the mattress and rubbed your eyes sleepily. You looked around in the dark until you realized the Mandalorian was reclined against the wall on the floor next to the mattress. You smiled softly as you realized he was sleeping, his chest rising and falling with deep even breaths. You reached towards his helmet, intent on trying to take a peek at the man underneath, when you stopped yourself. You chided yourself for the intrusion. You remembered your mother’s words. 

“This is the Way.”, you whispered ever so softly to yourself.

“This is the Way.”

His response startled you, and you squeaked.

He laughed at the noise and turned his helm to you.

“How do you know those words?”

You swallowed self consciously, but took a breath as you told him something you had never revealed to anyone else before.

“My father, he was killed before I was born.” You pulled a necklace out from underneath your sweater’s cowl neck collar. The pendant hanging from it likely matched the one tucked under Mando’s breastplate and padded armor vest. A mythosaur skull made from beskar. “He was forced from Mandalore during the Great Purge. He was forced into hiding as his clan was aligned with House Kryze, and they had been labeled as traitors and rebels by the Empire. He met my mother during his travels and they fell in love. Unfortunately, the Empire found him and he died saving my mother who was still pregnant with me. She found her way to a sanctuary and delivered me. 

“She raised me on her own and taught me what she could about my father’s culture and the Mandalorian ways. He had been forced to remove his helmet before he met my mother, and he had felt great shame at this, but he did not regret that it led him to meeting her. They loved each other and my mother wanted me to know where I came from, even if it was the little bit she had learned from him.”

You looked at your hands as you finished your explanation and smiled sadly. You felt some pride at your heritage, but felt like an outsider in that world. You knew their creed, but could never be a follower. That chance had been ripped away from you, just like your parents, by the Empire and then your master. You could never forgive them for that great injustice. You held the belief that your father could have rejoined his clan’s ranks if Mandalore had reclaimed itself and its former glory. But you would never be able to get that chance to find out. 

You noticed he was still looking at you, not interrupting once to let you tell your story, and now mulling over all you had revealed to him.

“That’s… that’s quite the history. I’m sorry for your loss. I was in a similar situation when they found me. I was a foundling. I lost my parents during the clone wars. Battle droids. It was Deathwatch that rescued my people and gave me my new life. I will forever be thankful for that which they gave me.”

You were surprised to hear some of his own story. People like him were hard to crack, and here he was telling you information that you were sure very few people ever knew about. You both had secrets, and you were sharing them indiscriminately. There was a bond forming and trust was becoming easier to build with that tenuous relationship. 

You wanted to know more, but knew that would have to come later. You instead thought about the situation at hand. He was going out of his way to help you in so many ways more than necessary. You wanted to thank him for his generosity, but you had nothing to offer. Until a wicked thought came into your head. 

“You know, I don’t mind sharing the bed. It’s yours after all. I’d hate to keep you from a comfortable night’s sleep.” You scooted over towards the wall and patted the mattress next to you. “I know you can’t take off the helmet when I’m around, but at least leaning against the wall while sitting on the mattress would be preferable to the hard floor?” 

He looked at where you had your hand on the empty space next to you. 

“Thanks but I’m good. Honestly doll, I’ve slept in worse positions, in worse places.”

Your cheeks warmed at the pet-name. You reached across the mattress and grabbed his gloved hand. You pulled his arm until he gave up trying to resist and let you pull him on to the mattress. You smiled mischievously at your win. You sat there looking at him like an idiot until he huffed a laugh. You started moving slowly towards him.

“I want to thank you Mando. You’ve shown me kindness that no one has ever given me since my life was turned upside down all those years ago. Honestly, I’m still in disbelief that this is even happening.” 

You were inches away from him. He’d gone completely still. You saw your breath fog up his visor. You placed a hand on his chest. He didn’t react. He was barely breathing. You looked at where his eyes would be if his helmet was off. You wet your lips as your hands lifted the padded chest piece covering access to his trousers. Suddenly he was gripping your wrists. You looked back up at him pleadingly. His grip loosened and fell away. You resumed your undoing of his trousers. You could hear his heavy breathing under the muffling of his helmet. You found his cock bulging through his underwear. You hummed as you rubbed him through the fabric, his body shuddering at the contact. 

“It’s been a while for you, huh?”, you asked softly. You pulled his cock out from the constraining piece of clothing. 

His breathing hitched as you began to pump him, twisting your hand up and down his shaft. You licked your palm to lubricate it and make it easier to pleasure him. You felt him twitching in your hand, and you bent down to lick the head of his cock. You tasted the precum that beaded from the tip, the bitter and slightly salty taste hitting your tongue. You sucked on the tip, and drew circles around the head, eliciting a low moan from him. His hand flew to the back of your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pushing your mouth further down onto him. You grunted at the burning sensation on your scalp and drew him further back in your mouth until you felt his dick hit the back of your throat. You gagged slightly, but maintained your position and sucked a ragged breath through your nostrils, the airflow disrupted by his filling your mouth and part of your throat. 

He grabbed the sides of your head with both hands and began to thrust his hips with your mouth surrounding him. You looked up at him and hummed as he face fucked you until you began to gag harder from not being able to catch your breath.

You pulled off of him with a pop and rubbed the drool that had leaked from the corners of your mouth. You were panting as you caught your breath and took the chance to pull off your sweater and your bottoms. You were kneeling there in just your panties and your necklace and you could feel his eyes roving over your almost nude body. He crooked a finger at you, summoning you back towards him. You smiled sensually at him as you crawled toward him and kneeled between his spread legs. He removed his gloves and threw them next to the mattress and placed a hand on your neck, his fingers splayed behind your ear. He traced your jaw with his thumb and you leaned into the touch. His thumb rubbed your lips and you opened your mouth and took the digit into your mouth to suckle it. His other hand wandered around your body, settling on one of your breasts, dragging lazy circles around your nipple, starting out wide and then growing closer with each round. Finally he reached your peak, he pinched lightly, tweaking it.

You closed your eyes as you continued to suck on his thumb, moaning at his ministrations. His hand slid over your ribs, and slowly made its way to your hip. He squeezed the flesh there and then continued its trek down until he was trailing his fingertips between your thighs. He lightly dragged his nails on the inner sides on your legs tortuously close to your crotch, but skirting away before getting too close to the edge of your panties. You whined at his teasing, your mouth opening to pant, and your hips thrusting forwards to find some relief with his hand. He huffed a laugh at your desperate attempts for him to touch you where you needed it the most. 

Finally he palmed your crotch, his middle finger sliding along the slit concealed by your underwear, your wetness soaking the fabric. He rubbed your clit with his thumb and you cried out at the stimulation. Your hips moved with his hand, trying to find a rhythm, when he stopped suddenly. You keened at the loss of friction that had been slowly building up your pleasure. He gripped the sides of your underwear and pulled them down. You sat down next to him to remove it while he proceeded to pull his trousers below his knees, but not fully off before he grabbed at you to pull you onto his lap. You reached down between the two of you to direct his cock to your entrance, and you lifted yourself up and then sank down onto his hard length. He groaned at the sudden heat and wetness that engulfed him. He grasped your hips and started to move you up and down, your ass slapping his thighs with each movement. You captured his waist with your legs, and met his rhythm with your own, feeling him hit deeper inside of you each thrust. You moaned, resting your forehead on his shoulder, clenching your eyes shut to increase the sensation of him impaling your cunt with his cock. You held his upper arms to anchor yourself since you felt like you might float away at any moment from pure pleasure.

One of his hands left your hips and grasped your neck again, pulling your head back up to look at him. He applied slight pressure to your throat, his grip slightly impeding your breath. You clenched hard in response. You grabbed his wrist with one hand, and your other grabbing a shoulder. You were moaning loudly and you could hear him grunting through the helmet’s modulator. 

“Ughh--  _ Mando, please. Take me from the back.  _ I want you to fuck me.  _ Rough. _ ”

You needn’t have said anymore. He pulled you off of his cock and flipped you over in one swift movement. Your ass was up, and your face was against the mattress. He repositioned himself and slammed back inside of you. You screamed into the mattress and gripped the sheets tightly. He was thrusting into you at an unforgiving pace, and he held your ass up with one hand while the other slid down to your lower back and pressed your abdomen towards the bed. You bit your hand as your eyes rolled into your skull, pleasure making your mind go blank. 

_ Smack. _

You cried out as you felt his open palm spank your ass, as he continued his relentless pounding. Your body felt like it had electrified as every nerve ending lit up, overstimulated and the burning pain of the hit registering as pleasure. You felt your legs shuddering and twitching as your climax quickly approached. Your cunt clenched in response, drawing Mando to his own release quickly as well. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he slammed once more against you and you felt him shoot his load inside of you. His groans sent you over the edge as well, and you nearly blacked out from the force of your orgasm. You bit the mattress and screamed so hard you knew somewhere in the back of your mind you were going to be hoarse for a couple days at the least. His hips stuttered against you as you milked him thoroughly, your cunt clenching and unclenching though as you came down from your high. He was bent over you, his chestplate brushing against your sweat covered back. He rubbed your back as he pulled out of you, your combined orgasms starting to drip out of you. You lay there, willing the stars to leave your vision, and felt him sit down next to you. You turned your head towards him, the white spots finally fading from your vision and watched as he pulled his trousers back on and tucking them back under his padded armor.

He walked to the side of the room and pulled a towel out of a box and padded back over to you. He gently wiped your back and the rest of your body, and then handed it to you. You realized he meant for you to use it to clean up the mess still streaming out of you. You chuckled and slowly rose up onto your hands and knees and wiped yourself clean as you could. 

Your breathing wasn’t still entirely even, and your mind was still catching up to where you needed it to be. Mando walked back over towards another box and pulled out a large shirt, similar to the one he wore under his armor and padding. He tossed it towards you and you caught it out of the air. You gave him another smile and pulled it on, and found your discarded underwear and pulled them back on as well. 

“Did I happen to see a vacc tube down below?”, you queried, as he searched for something else in the mess. 

“Yeah, to the right of the ladder.”, he replied, pulling what looked to be a pair of trousers out. He stood up as you did, and held them out to you. “I’m not sure how these will fit, but let me know and I’ll find you a belt.” 

You nodded and took the offered clothing. He went back to the mattress, and settled back onto it. 

“I’ll be right back.”, you said, heading out of the room and down the ladder. You did your business and stuck your feet into the legs of the trousers to get a feel for their fit. You lost your balance as you pulled them up and braced your arm against the wall next to you. Your hand accidentally pressed against a control panel. You heard a panel slide up. You cursed under your breath and went to close it when you came face to face with one of the strangest sights you’d ever encountered. 

A small green creature stood there, wrapped in a small brown robe. It blinked it’s big brown eyes up at you, and babbled. You stared back at it, your heart skipping a beat. It reached its tiny three fingered hands at you, like a baby who wanted to be picked up. You gathered it up into your arms. It smiled at you. You had never experienced any motherly instincts before, but something about this infantile being switched those instincts on and you gave it a bit of a cuddle.

You climbed back up the ladder with the child in one arm and walked back into the back room while you cooed at it. You looked up at him smiling and asked, “Why didn’t you mention you had a kid?”

His helmeted head shot up from where it had been resting against the wall. He took in the sight of you cradling the child. He groaned and his head dropped to his chest. 

“He was supposed to be sleeping the whole time you were on board. I guess we might have been too loud.”, he replied with an edge of irritation.

Your cheeks reddened at the realization. You had made  _ quite  _ a bit of that noise and felt embarrassed that your screams and moans had been heard by a child.

“Don’t get too worked up over it, he’s a kid, he doesn’t know any better.”

You looked down at the bundle in your arms, his ears tilting with his head as he looked at you.

“Does he have a name?”, you asked.

“No, not that I know of. He’s a foundling like me. I haven’t the slightest idea of what to call him. But he’s part of my clan now.”, he answered, something akin to pride leaking into his voice.

You walked back over to the mattress and settled down onto it, laying the child between the two of you. 

“Well, I think we all need some rest, might as well do it together.”

Mando hummed. He said your name and you looked up at him. He placed a hand on your head.

“You can call me Din. Now get some sleep, doll.”

You yawned and closed your eyes. You smiled knowing you had a good future ahead of you, and you would never say it out loud, but it was relaxing knowing you were safe with someone like Din. You might even have to ask when you wake up if he needed a first mate. You didn’t think you would be able to leave him and the Child. You wanted to be part of a family again. And his seemed as good as any. He had found you, just like he had found the child. Maybe he would keep you too.


	2. A Fate Worse Than Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Mando told you were headed to a guild town, you’d thought he’d decided to renege on his promise. But then he explained how they had helped him save the child and the town you were going to from Imperial remnants. If he could trust anyone to look after you, it would be them. 
> 
> You’d agreed to go, still hesitant about being around other bounty hunters. You tried not to doubt Din’s judgement, but you wouldn't put it past your former master to have hired others to hunt you as well. Especially if Din didn’t show up with you in tow soon. 
> 
> You glanced at the back of his helmet again, cheeks warming as you thought of the other incident that took place those first few hours you’d been in this ship together. Your thighs clenched together remembering how he’d felt inside you. He hadn’t touched you like that after then, his demeanor leaning more towards an acquaintance than someone who’d fucked you into his mattress until you’d screamed. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there~ 
> 
> Longtime no see! I am back on my Mando bullshit, and this took me way longer than I care to admit to write because of the election and then my thirst for Pedro making me binge watch Narcos with my friend. DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THESE FIRST THREE EPISODES OF THE NEW SEASON OF MANDO FHBVHFABHFBVHFBVHABF. He's got my heart and soul. Well, he's sharing them with Adam, but still mmmmm.
> 
> Anyways! I'm not planning on making this story too long, but I'm thinking possibly 5 chapters for this story since I still need to complete Control and I've been working on my OC x Ben fic a lot too as a form of therapy from all the stress of these past few weeks. But who knows, I make an estimation and then the story gets away from me! Hahhaa. Also don't come for me on the fighting scenes, I'm not the well versed in how to fight, let alone write a fight scene lol. And if the writing style seems different, that's because it is, I've improved in the past few months. <3
> 
> But here's a new chapter for my fellow Mando simps, enjoy! <3

The child giggled as you held him aloft and made cooing noises at him. You scrunched your nose and crossed your eyes to make him laugh even more as you settled him back onto your lap, bouncing him on your knee. He gurgled and cooed back at you, sticking his hand into his mouth, mouthing his tiny digits. You smiled down at him and rubbed the inside of one of those long ears affectionately as the Razor Crest dropped out of hyperspace, Din reaching around the controls and flipping switches as the ship resumed its realspace functions. 

“You know, I think you should give him a name. It’s hard just calling him ‘you’ and ‘kid’.”, you commented to the Mandalorian sitting in front of you. 

“I don’t think getting him used to another name would be the best idea while I’m trying to return him to his people.”, he responded. 

“Hmmm, I guess so. It just feels too impersonal.”, you hummed. 

“He’s too young to care, or maybe too old. Either way, don’t worry about it.”, Din told you, humor in his tone. 

You narrowed your eyes and stuck your tongue out at the back of his helmet, silently mocking him. 

“I saw that.”

You pulled your tongue back in your mouth and straightened your posture, embarrassed at being caught. You looked at the transparisteel viewport and saw your reflection looking back at you. His damned helmet made it much too difficult to tell what he all saw and what he didn’t. You decided it was best to assume he saw everything, especially with all of that sensitive hardware that was housed in that inside said helmet. 

You sighed and looked out at the stars, thinking over the past couple days. After your capture and events that followed, you still weren’t sure you weren’t dreaming this all. You’d been on the run for the better part of a year when he’d tracked you to your hut, and all you had known was fear and panic during your time in hiding. And then by some miracle, he’d believed you when you’d told him about the horrors of your life up until that point. Granted it had taken you almost killing yourself out of desperation to stay away from your former master, but still. He had taken you in and offered you refuge. And given up what you’d assumed would have been a large bounty for your return back to that monster. 

Instead, you were headed to a planet called Nevarro, to meet with a couple of contacts he had there. 

When Mando told you were headed to a guild town, you’d thought he’d decided to renege on his promise. But then he explained how they had helped him save the child and the town you were going to from Imperial remnants. If he could trust anyone to look after you, it would be them. 

You’d agreed to go, still hesitant about being around other bounty hunters. You tried not to doubt Din’s judgement, but you wouldn't put it past your former master to have hired others to hunt you as well. Especially if Din didn’t show up with you in tow soon. 

You glanced at the back of his helmet again, cheeks warming as you thought of the other incident that took place those first few hours you’d been in this ship together. Your thighs clenched together remembering how he’d felt inside you. He hadn’t touched you like that after then, his demeanor leaning more towards an acquaintance than someone who’d fucked you into his mattress until you’d screamed. 

You’d initiated it as a way to show your gratitude at first, sure, but you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it more than a few times these past few days. But you also thought better against pushing him further than that so not to overstay your welcome. So instead you took over entertaining the little green alien and watching over him while the Mandalorian flew you to your new temporary home. You’d also thought about asking if he’d be interested in having you as a first mate, but there never seemed to be a good time to bring it up

It wasn’t long before a grayish planet entered your field of vision, growing larger as the  _ Crest _ approached it. The ship soon breached the atmosphere and started its descent to the rocky surface, rivers of lava and volcanic peaks glowing bright reds and oranges on the terrain below. 

Your chest tightened as the ship came to a stop, landing in front of a small town. You knew you shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up on staying with Din since you’d been too nervous about asking him about it, but it didn’t lessen the ache in your chest from having to leave his company so soon. He would be staying the night to discuss the arrangement with his associates, but he was also picking up tracking pucks on new quarries to try to recoup the loss he’d acquired by helping you. 

“We’re here.”, he stated, rising from the pilot’s seat. 

You cradled the kid in your arms as you stood as well. He dropped down the ladder into the ship's hull as you heard one of the gates hiss open, ramp hitting the ground. 

“Din, wait!”, you called out to him below. He paused, hanging back and waiting for you. Holding the child against your chest, you climbed carefully down and turned to him. The baby looked up at you curiously, as if he wondered what you were going to ask his father. 

You spoke quietly as you proposed an arrangement of your own. 

“I know you’ll be heading out on a hunt tomorrow, and I just wanted to, um, offer my help.”

He just looked at you, unmoving. 

“Not like, on the actual hunt, I mean. I- I could watch this little one while you’re away. So you don’t have to worry about taking care of him yourself... _ If you’d like _ .”, you specified, nerves making you jittery. 

“That’s kind of you to offer, but he should really stay with me. It would be too much to ask my friends to look after both of you while I’m gone. I do believe Karn is as dangerous as you’ve told me, but I can’t imagine he’s nearly as bad as the Imps are.”, he answered. 

The sound of your former master’s name sent an involuntary shudder through your body. The child grasped at your shirt when he felt you tremble. He cocked his head and made a questioning noise at you. You hugged him a little tighter to your chest to comfort yourself. You nodded in acknowledgement and followed him down the ramp. 

The three of you headed to an archway that marked the entrance into the town. An older male with dark skin, greying hair, and a beard stood alongside a rather strong looking woman with shoulder length dark hair. The man called out to the warrior next to you as you approached. 

“Mando! Welcome back my friend! It has been far too long since your last visit.”, he greeted dramatically. “You didn’t mention our new acquaintance was such an attractive young lady!”

The man grabbed your hand and bent down and pressed a kiss to the back of your hand. You looked on in bewilderment at his exaggerated flirtation. 

“I am Greef Karga, magistrate of this fine town, and I bid you welcome to Nevarro.”, he introduced with a warm smile. 

You introduced yourself to him before the female stuck her hand out to you as well. She gripped your hand firmly and she gave you an amused smile as she shook it. 

“I’m Cara Dune, nice to meet you.” She glanced down at the baby in your arms and bent down to get a little closer to greet him as well

“Hey little one, still looking tough, I see.”, she teased, tugging at his ear gently.

He reached a fist up to her like he wanted to shake hands too. Chuckling, he grasped his three fingered hand with her fingers and wiggled it a little. You noticed the rebel alliance tattoo on her cheek. You liked her already. 

After introductions and greetings were finished, Karga gestured to the town behind you all. 

“Shall we head inside and talk business?”

*

The five of you were seated in a booth in the back corner of a cantina, the child and you situated between the others in the crescent shaped seat. You were grateful for the extra security of your spot as you eyed the other patrons inside. Bounty hunters of the guild roamed around and chatted with each other while Din, Cara, and Greef spoke about your situation. 

You were only half listening as Din gave them a condensed version of your story. You were still uneasy about being around so many people who would likely sell their own family if it meant they got paid. More than a few of them had glanced at your table as they passed and lounged at other booths, and while you knew it was most likely your paranoia, you couldn’t shake the feeling that was making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. 

You tried to focus on the child sitting next to you as he drank the bone broth Din had ordered for him, making sure he didn’t accidentally spill the bowl of hot liquid all over himself. You were impressed at how well he held the dish that was too big for his hands and having managed to slurp the delicious smelling broth without getting too greedy. You happened to glance at Din as he continued speaking with the others, the conversation having turned to a recent spotting of imperial soldiers in a nearby system. While it seemed his focus was on the conversation, you swore you could feel his eyes on you under his visor. You felt your cheeks warm a little self consciously. Your imagination had been getting way too desperate lately, misconstruing his every move and looks to be for your benefit.

“So we’ll secure her down in the tunnels where the covert was while you’re away, but then what? The way you’re talking, she’s got the kind of heat your kid’s got on her. We’ll make sure she’s as safe as we can, but what happens when you don’t show up to your employer with her after some time?”, Cara postulated, voicing the same worries you’d had locked away in your own head. 

“That’s why I’m gathering supplies.”, he answered simply. 

Your head whipped towards him. 

“Supplies?”, you asked dumbly. 

“Yes. I need to replenish my armory. Without the covert and the Armorer, it will take me a bit longer, but once I do, I’ll be back to retrieve you then. And then we’ll take care of Karn.”, he clarified. 

“Karn? You don’t mean Tobias Karn?”, Greef asked. 

“I do.”

“You're even crazier than I thought if you think you’re going to be able to take on that sociopath! He’s got connections to the Hutts,  _ and  _ the warlords. That’s a suicide mission.”, Karga hissed in a hushed voice, looking around the room anxiously. Perhaps your paranoia was justified. 

“I’ve got a plan.”, he answered. 

The other two sat silently, looking unsure of his claim. He changed the subject quickly, unwilling to go into details at the moment. 

Din and Karga began to discuss the subject of bounties, with Din settling on three targets inside the system. After finishing with the business side of the visit, you all exchanged your goodbyes, leaving Greef and Cara inside as you exited back into the town. The late afternoon sun stretched the shadows of the building and you raised your hand to shade your eyes as you followed Din as he led you through the town’s back alleys to a set of stairs that led down into a sewer access.. Looking around slowly, he surveyed the area to make sure no one was tailing you before he entered inside, motioning for you to follow.

“This way.”, he told you, leading you forward again through the shadowed corridors. 

“There used to be a covert here?”, you asked, breaking the silence 

“Yes. It was wiped out when I rescued the kid from the Imps and the others revealed themselves in order to help me escape.”, he answered solemnly. 

“That’s terrible.”

“It was. But they fought honorably. If it hadn’t been for their help, I would have never made it offworld alive. We believe some escaped before they were all killed. Our Armorer was the only one left when I returned to Nevarro to help Karga fight the imperial occupation they had moved in. I’m sure she made it out, but Cara and Karga haven’t seen her since. She’s the one who tasked me with finding the Child’s people.”

“I’ve never seen any beings like him. Do you have any leads?”

“Just one. He can move things with his mind. She said there were stories of sorcerers who could wield this power. They’re called Jedi.”, he told you. 

Your jaw dropped and you stared at the child. 

“He’s a  _ Jedi _ ?”, you exclaimed. 

Din stopped to turn and look at you. 

“You’ve heard of them?”

You looked at him in disbelief. “You haven’t?!”

The helmet cocked to the side. 

“The Jedi were the peacekeepers of the old Republic and at the forefront of the battle in the Clone Wars? They were nearly wiped out at the rise of the Empire and it was a Jedi who defeated the emperor and Darth Vader.”, you said, using the biggest examples of their recent history to see if it rang any bells for him. 

He still didn’t respond when you finished. 

“Well then. That’s… surprising.”, you stated. 

“...You wouldn’t know where to find any, would you?”, he asked you after a moment. 

You laughed. “No, unfortunately not. I’m not that connected.”

“Hmm. Too bad.”

You all resumed your path further into the tunnels until you came to a large room that looked out of place for a sewer. A large forge sat in the center, with empty workstations lining the sides of the circular space. A doorway on the side appeared to lead into a separate area, perhaps to some personal quarters. Din flipped a switch on, lighting the space in a dim orange glow.

“This is where you'll stay for the time being.”

You walked inside, over to the forge. You ran your hands over the edge of it, the metal cool against your skin. Had Din’s armor been forged here? His weapons? You stepped away from it and into the side room to investigate the interior. A cot was pushed into one corner, with a small hearth nearby to light the space and keep it warm. You sat down on the bed, feeling the hard floor beneath its thin cushion. Not that it really bothered you, since you’d slept on worse, at least this one had a roof, four walls around it, and a blanket.

The sound of Din’s boots on the stone floor signaled his entry, stopping in the doorway with the kid in tow. He peeked around his caretaker’s legs at you and toddled inside to where you sat. He plopped himself next to you and gurgled happily at you. Laughter bubbled out of you at the sight and you couldn’t resist patting his adorable little wrinkled head. 

“He likes you a lot.”, he observed. 

“Heh, couldn’t be because I spoil him so much. Hard not to though with a face like that.”, you answered fondly. 

“No, it’s more than that I think. He trusts you. Can tell that you’re a good person.”, Din explained. 

You looked up from the kid to where the Mandalorian watched you both. 

“And you? Do you feel the same?”, you asked, curious. 

“...Yes. Well, better than me anyways.”

You snorted. “You do what you have to survive. So have I. And besides, if you weren’t a good person, I would be likely tied up to some rack in some dark basement under Karn’s estate, being tortured or left alone to rot.”

“No, even better, you’re hiding out in the dark tunnels of a town that is filled with people who would sell you in a heartbeat if they knew what you were worth.”

“Hey, you’re the one who brought me here, so obviously you thought it was safe enough.”, you joked. 

“I’m starting to wonder now if that was a good call.”, he said, an edge of hesitation in his voice. It was just barely noticeable through the vocoder, but it was enough to make the smile on your face drop. 

“What?”, you asked in a small voice. 

“There were more than a few eyes on us back in the cantina. Might have been because of my reputation here, or maybe because of the kid. Or, it could have been because of you. As far as I could tell, no one has made any moves yet, but I’m still concerned.”

He moved further into the room as he spoke, his words dropping like sinking stones in your stomach. More confirmation you’d been right to be paranoid. It had been what had kept you safe for all those months you’d been on the run, so it only made sense it was still looking out for you even now. 

He crouched down in front of you, his visor filling up your vision. You felt cold from the thought that another bounty hunter might know your location and could be looking for you at the moment. Panic was seeping into your veins, fear gripping its claws around your heart. 

“What- what am I going to do?”, you whispered. 

“You,  _ doll _ , are going to learn how to defend yourself.”, he answered, standing back up and offering you a hand. 

Did he know just how much that name affected you? He had to have, otherwise he wouldn’t have called you it after the last few days of just calling you by your name. Your heart swelled at the endearment, giving you the encouragement to take his hand and let him pull you up. 

“First thing’s first. What do you know about fighting?”, he asked you. 

“Mmm, I know a little bit. How to fight off an unarmed person attacking me. Using their weight against them, and where to hit to incapacitate someone before running away, that kind of stuff. Oh and the basics of handling a blaster.”, you listed off. 

“...That’s more than I was expecting.”, he replied, surprised. 

“My mother knew enough to keep herself and me safe. A single young mother with a teenage daughter, traveling around the Outer Rim on our own? We were the ideal targets for raiders and criminals during our travels. We had one blaster as a last resort, but it was mostly for show rather than for actual use.”

The two of you stared at each other until Din began removing his chest plate and pauldrons, setting each of the pieces of beskar on the ground against the wall. He detached each piece until he was in only in his helmet, flak vest, and padded under suit and boots. He jerked his head in a “ _ follow me _ ” gesture and headed back out into the main room. You accompanied him as he led you back into the tunnel that adjoined it. 

Turning to face you, he patted his chest with his hands. 

“Show me what you got.”, he prompted you.

“Huh?”

“I want you to show me what you know. Hit me.”, he reiterated.

You remained rooted to the spot, unable to process the command. 

“You know, you’re starting to make me think you were bluffing when you said you knew how to protect yourself. C’mon doll, show me what you got.”, he said gruffly.

You snapped back to attention at the name again and raised your arms up in front of your body defensively, ducking your head down to create a smaller target. Tightening your hands into fists, you inched forward, making your way to Din. He made no moves as you approached, standing stock still, even as you shot your left fist up in a hook while protecting your body with your other arm. Your first two knuckles collided with his chest in a solid hit, pushing his body back with enough force to make him take a step back to balance himself. You heard the breath rush out of him as well, a small noise escaping his throat. It was a grunt, but it was laced with something more than just pain. You couldn’t quite place it.

You stepped back from him as regained his footing, letting your hands drop back to your sides as he looked down at you. Your fist throbbed a bit from hitting the flak vest, but you’d felt worse pain than that.

“Alright, so you were telling the truth… Good. Now this time, I’m going to defend and try and strike back. Let me see how you handle that.”, he said a bit breathlessly.

You got back into position, arms raised again. He mirrored you, knees bent as you came towards him again. When you made your move though, he dodged and lunged to your right, fist aimed at your side. Your instincts kicked in and you dropped your elbow to cover the side he was shooting for. The metal of the armor on his hands connected with your arm and you winced, but managed to focus enough to grab his wrist before he pulled it back for another attack. You wrenched it behind him, twisting his arm up tightly.

“Ugh!”, he grunted again. This time you heard him even more clearly now that you were directly behind him. He sounded… excited.

“Do you… Do you like this, Din?”, you asked, panting a bit from the exertion of the fast paced exercise. He didn’t answer at first, just standing there while you held him in place.

His breathing hitched in response when you pulled the arm up closer, and he let out a muffled groan. Suddenly, you were pulled flush against his back, his free arm wrapped back behind your waist, catching you off guard. Your grip on him loosened enough for him to pull himself out of your arm lock. And then you were being pressed with your back up against the wall of the tunnel, one arm pinned up next to your head onto the stone while his forearm pressed against your throat lightly.

“That was a good start, but you shouldn’t let yourself get distracted in any situation.”, he informed you.

Your chest heaved and you placed your free hand on the crook of his elbow. You could feel how blown your pupils were and how fast your pace was racing. It might have been because of the sparring at first, but now you clenched your thighs together, chasing the friction you desperately needed. You wished you could remove his helmet if only to taste him as you crushed your mouth to his. 

You thought he was going to move in closer when you both heard a worried cry behind you. Remembering the two of you weren’t alone, Din released you and picked up the child. 

“It’s okay, we weren’t actually fighting. We’re practicing, don’t worry.”, Din assured him. 

Your blood cooled as you saw some big black eyes peer over Din’s shoulder to check and make sure you really were okay. You stepped around so he could see you more clearly. You rubbed his ear as you assured him as well. 

“Mhmmm, your dad would never hurt me. He was just making sure that if any bad guys find me, I can keep myself safe. Besides, If anyone got hurt just now, it was him. He didn’t know how strong I was.”, you told him, puffing yourself up comically. 

The bit worked and the child giggled before babbling nonsensically, waving his little arms around as he spoke about something you couldn’t begin to understand. You just nodded along until he finished and you smiled as he reached out to you. You took him from Din and gave him a little cuddle as his fingers wound into a lock of your hair. He cooed happily as he settled into your arms. This was going to be hard to let go of when they left tomorrow. 

“I’m going to go topside and get some things from the ship.”, he told you. “I’ll leave this with you just in case someone  _ was _ watching and gets brave. Here.”

He removed his blaster from its holster and handed it to you. You took it from him with a look of uncertainty before he walked back out into the maze of tunnels under the town. The sun was starting to set and the light filtering in from above was beginning to dwindle. Baby cradled in your arm, you returned to the bedroom. You set him down on the cot so you could light the hearth for extra warmth. Once the fire was stable, you took up a spot on the bed with him, leaning against the wall. You placed the pistol on the floor next to you, within an easy arm’s reach. The kid climbed up into your lap and you passed the time entertaining him, playing with him and making faces. 

It had been a while since Din had left and you were getting a little bit nervous by this point. To try and distract yourself, you began humming an old lullaby your mother used to sing to you. The child was entranced by the music and blinked slowly as you continued the song. In between breaths you heard the muffled sound of quiet footsteps approaching. 

You reached for the gun just in case, turning off the safety and aiming at the room’s entrance. You breathed a sigh of relief when Din’s silver clad frame filled the doorway. 

“It’s just me.”

You lowered the gun back to the floor and dragged your fingers through your hair as your nerves settled. Din strode in and dropped to a knee next to you and opened the satchel he’d brought back with him, offering you a small container that smelled of something warm and tasty. You opened it to find some meat and chopped vegetables inside. After living on rations for the better part of a year, the freshly prepared meal made your mouth water. You noticed he’d brought the pram with him as well, a heavy blanket stuffed inside.

You stuck a chunk of the meat into your mouth, savoring the flavor. The kid reached up to try and sneak a piece for himself but Din stopped him. He pulled the child out of your lap and plopped him into the pram to give you a chance to eat uninterrupted. 

“Eat up. We’re continuing where we left off earlier when you’re done.”, he instructed before leaving you to your food. 

You stiffened and nodded. You knew he meant your sparring practice, but your mind instantly went to the thought of him pinning you to the wall. A renewed sense of vigor filled you and your core tightened in anticipation. You shoved the food in your mouth and chewed as quickly as you could without choking before tossing the trash into the fire. 

You found him lounging out in the hall, waiting for you when you returned to your makeshift sparring area. He rose from his seat and moved back to the center of the space. 

“Where the kid?”, you asked him. 

“Sleeping in his crib. There’s another room with more privacy and quiet for him while we work.”, he answered. 

You nodded before getting back into position as well. 

“Your instincts are good, I want to focus on that. You were able to react quickly earlier. When I struck at you during my attack, and when I was coming back in from getting food. I was muffling my footsteps and presence and you still picked up on it. Good job.”, he commended. 

Pride welled up inside you at his praise, and you tried to bite back the smile that pulled at the corners of your mouth. 

“Well I did manage to keep myself from Karn’s cronies for quite a while before he sent you. So I would hope I’m not a total lost cause.”, you replied cheekily. 

An amused huff. 

“Or maybe he was toying with you.”

That smarted more than you cared to admit. Mostly because it could very well have been true. Your eye twitched. You took the first move, feinting to the left after lunging towards him. Anticipating your deception, he ducked under your hook and smacked your opening. He didn’t hit hard, but it still hurt where he drove his fingers into the tender flesh of your waist where your kidney was. 

You leapt backwards, out of his range, letting out a yelp of pain. He let you recover from the strike. 

“Focus.”

You swallowed the smart remark that rose on your tongue. You could do this. You’d gotten him twice before. You were just slower from eating. 

You continued with the exercise for over an hour, your attacks rarely landing now that he wasn’t giving you as much of a handicap. He was still holding back of course, but you were getting frustrated at yourself and him for your lack of obvious progress. He had managed to hit you in the side more than a few times and the pain was beginning to wear on you. Meanwhile you’d only managed to smack the side of his helmet and a kick to the thigh. Struggling to not let your focus slip anymore, you began circling the room, eyes fixed on him. He mirrored your movements, keeping an equal distance from you while you formulated your next plan of attack. 

You noticed his steps stutter for just a second and you knew he was about to rush at you again. You let him think you were off your guard until he struck out again, arm extended to hit you. This time you dodged to the side and grabbed his arm, using his momentum and weight against him, redirecting him towards the wall besides you. He slammed into it, the beskar helmet clanging as it hit the stone before he landed on the ground, dazed.

The helm protected him from being out of it for too long, but the force of the impact gave you enough time to press your knee into his back while he was down. You held him down with your body weight and pressed his helmet into the ground with one of your hands. 

You were both panting, and you couldn't fight the grin that erupted on your face at your victory. And then the pointy tip of a blade was being pressed against the inside of your thigh. 

“Much better. But it still needs work. You should have pinned my arms down too.”

You got up and let out a growl of frustration. 

“That was a cheap move.”, you hissed. 

“Fights hardly ever end fairly. Besides you fought dirty the night I picked you up too.”, he pointed out. 

“That was different! This is just practice, you could just tell me what to fix instead of one upping me every time.”, you pouted. You leaned against the far wall, glaring at him. 

“You won’t learn if I let you off easy. You need to see what you’re doing wrong or it won’t sink into your head. Besides, you’re doing well, you don’t need to get so worked up.”, he explained. 

You glared at him. 

“Well I’ve definitely learned that if another Mandalorian comes after me, I  _ still _ don’t have a chance in hell of getting away from them. Especially in that kriffing armor.”, you cursed. 

“C’mon, one more round.”, he challenged. 

“No. I’m tired, Din. I need to rest.”, you insisted, pushing off the wall and heading to the sleeping quarters. 

He grabbed your arm as you passed, halting you. 

“Let go, Din.”

“Are you really going to act like a brat right now?”

Irritation flared in you as you tried to pull out of his grasp. His grip only tightened. 

You grabbed his other arm and pulled him forward as you brought your knee up to his abdomen. His flak vest cushioned the blow for the most part but he still grunted in surprise. He recovered quickly and used your earlier move against you, twisting your hand behind your back and pushing you forward into the wall. 

The air was knocked out of you and your other hand was pulled behind you as well. Din bound your wrists together, knotting the fibercord tightly when he finished. 

“Din, what the hell!”, you cried out, cheek pressed against the cool stone. 

_ Smack _ .

You gasped as he spanked your ass sharply. 

“If you’re going to be a brat, then I’m going to discipline you like one as well.”, he grunted. 

His hips pressed against yours, and you felt how hard he was. 

“ _ Oh my sta _ \- did you get hard from me hitting you? I can’t belie-  _ ahhhhhh _ !”

Another smack interrupted you and pulled a moan from you instead. 

“Be quiet.”

Your core clenched at the command. 

“Good girl.”

He peeled your leggings and panties down to your ankles, caressing your ass cheek before slapping it again, the feeling of the leather glove leaving a stinging mark in its place. The sensation was exquisite and you could barely hold in your whimper as he soothed the spot before hitting it again, open palm connecting with your cheek. 

You felt yourself grow wet with each spank, your mind going blank at the pain and pleasure mingling together. You felt your arousal drip down your thighs and he apparently took notice. His hand slipped between your legs to feel the slickness coating them. He rubbed two fingers against you before letting a finger slip inside your folds. He stroked the inside of your walls, rubbing that sensitive spot deep inside. 

You cried out and clenched around him tightly. You tried to grab onto something, but the attempt was useless with your wrists tied together. 

“Fuck! Din, please! I- I can’t wait anymore.”, you whined. 

He leaned forwards so he was pressed against your back, head close to your ear. 

“Not yet. You haven’t proven you deserve it yet.”, he answered quietly. His finger slipped out of you and lifted to your mouth. 

“Clean it.”, he instructed. 

You opened your mouth and he pushed the gloves digit into your mouth. You closed your lips around it and sucked it clean of your fluid, the taste of it mixing with the glove’s. You moaned wantonly, your neediness growing to desperate levels. 

“That’s it, doll, just like that.”, he praised. 

Unable to control yourself, you ground your ass against him, seeking his body heat and friction as you continued to suckle his finger. 

“Nnn- shit. What were you saying about playing dirty?”, he hissed. 

He pulled his finger from your lips, the suction making a popping sound. He gripped your hips, pulling them flush with his own to press the hard bulge in his suit against you. Your eyes rolled into your head, cunt spasming at the erection rubbing your clit. You felt like you could come at any second the way your body tightened in preparation. His hand reached back down between you, this time fumbling with his zipper, and pulled his cock out, letting it rest on you. Then he pressed your body down, your cheek sliding down the wall a bit until your torso was almost parallel with the floor. Your underwear was pulled aside and the hot tip of his dick was being directed into your entrance. You felt yourself tighten around him as he slid slowly into your folds. 

A moan emitted from the deep in your throat as you adjusted to his girth, savoring that delicious stretch. You could cry from how good it felt to have him inside you again, his fingers digging into your hips as he groaned at your wet heat. His body hung over yours, his modulated breath close to your ear again.

“Nghhh- thought about this… so much. The way you feel. It’s.... so fucking good.”, he panted.

You practically purred at the knowledge he’d been thinking about this too. Rolling your hips, you let your body tell him you felt the same. He pulled out before sinking back in, setting a slow, tortuous pace that made your knees tremble. Drawing back just to impale you deeply, every vein and inch felt as you squirmed and quaked. 

“Stars, Din, please! I’m so close! Faster- mmnn- faster, please!”, you begged.

Instead of picking up speed, he decided to go another route. One hand left your hip, and you heard the soft rustling of fabric behind you before the rough pad of his middle finger found your clit, rubbing it in small, leisurely circles. You moaned in earnest at the stimulation of you clit on top of being fucked like this. He dragged it out, the pleasure slowly climbing to the peak, but at an unhurried pace that made you want to cry. You fideted to try and increase it, eager for the release that he kept just out of reach. Sheathing himself entirely in you, he paused his thrusting and stilled his hand. You let out a frustrated cry.

“I told you to behave, doll. You’re only allowed to come when I say you can. Now, stop moving or I won’t continue.”

It took all of your concentration to try and make yourself stand still. Your heart pounded against your ribs despite your attempts to calm yourself and in the end, you could only bite the inside of your cheek as tremors still ran through you. You closed your eyes and focused on taking deep breaths, the fire in your veins cooling a bit.

“I’m sorry, Din. For not listening. And for not behaving.” you said, voice wavering as you willed yourself to relax.

He stood there quietly after your apology, his cock still stuffed inside you for a minute or two. It was still difficult to not try to not move, but you managed it, breathing in through your nose and out your mouth.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it, doll? Now we’re getting somewhere.”, he said approvingly.

He pulled back and slammed back into you this time, the impact creating a slapping sound. You saw stars in your vision from the sudden roughness, and you gasped. Another rough thrust, followed by another and another, speeding up with each one, his cock spearing you open further. He found the spot inside you that made your mind white out and your legs gave out on you. You would have dropped to the floor if he hadn’t grabbed your arms, pulling you back up and using them to fuck into you even harder. 

Your arms screamed in protest as they supported your weight while he held you up. But you couldn’t find it in yourself to care about how uncomfortable the position might be for your arms since you were too busy trying not to scream from the pleasure Din was giving you at the moment.

You’d become a mess, your body shaking as you soared to your climax, your words coming out in a jumbled mess. 

“AH! Yes, fffuck, mmMM KRIFFING YESSS- AH, RIGHT THERE AAHHHHH!!!”

Din was grunting with each thrust and the sound was like music to your ears, bringing you to the precipice even faster. 

“I want you to come for me, doll. You hear me?  _ Come for me! _ ”, he panted, voice breaking as he neared his own orgasm. 

Eager to please him, you let yourself surrender to the pleasure, your body releasing itself after winding up so tightly before. His hand covered your mouth as your orgasm ravaged you, muffling the scream that erupted from you. Not even a second later you felt him 

come inside of you as well, painting your inner walls with his hot cum. 

You both were panting as you slowly came down from your climax fueled euphoria. He slipped himself out of your cunt, cum dribbling from inside you onto the floor below, pooling between your feet. He tucked himself back into his clothes and stroked the side of your torso affectionately, fingers trailing along your ribs. 

Exhaustion overtook your senses and your knees buckled again. Din caught you once more, arm wrapped around your midsection, pulling loose the tie in your wrists and hauling you up into his arms. He cradled you close to him and walked you into the bedroom. He laid you down on the mattress, depositing your spent body near the dwindling fire. He pulled your leggings and underwear off of your ankles completely and pulled the blanket over you, up to your chin. 

You let out a laugh, feeling like you were a child being tucked in. He began to rise up to go and you shot your hand out to him, grabbing the fabric of his sleeve. 

“Wait, Din, stay with me?”, you asked, voice coming out rough from your screams.

“I’m not leaving you, I just need to grab something.”, he answered, one of his hands covering yours and pulling you off gently. 

He left you briefly, coming back with a larger blanket and the pram in tow again, the shield down. You scooted over until you were against the wall and he slipped under the covers as well, pulling you against him. Even with the fire reducing to embers, you barely felt the chill with him underneath you and the blankets on top of you.

Your eyes began to droop closed, the sound his heart beating under your head lulling you to sleep. Fingers rubbed your back softly, coaxing you even further towards unconsciousness. The thought of him leaving was tucked far in the back of your mind, the feeling of him underneath you the only thing you could focus on. Sweet sleep overtook you and you let it drag you away. 

  
  


*

_ White hot pain burned into your stomach as the blade slid across your abdomen, crimson blood welling up in its place.  _

_ “Did you really think you could hide from me, my little kitten? Hmmmm?”, Karn crooned into your ear. _

_ Tears welled up in your eyes as you thrashed in your restraints. You saw silver shining in the corner of your eye. Whipping your head to the source, you saw Din as he stood against the wall, watching the torture your master wrought upon you. He sliced thin lines across your skin, intent on your death being one of a thousand cuts. The pressure applied changed with each drag of the knife, some deep enough to hit your bone agonizingly, some light enough that they could hardly be called a cut. But each one was a reminder that your freedom was an illusion and you had been lulled into false security because of a bit of kindness shown to you by the Mandalorian who stood by and did nothing as you were mutilated. _

_ You screamed in anguish, from the pain and from the betrayal. _

*

And then you were being shaken awake, your screams still tearing from your throat as a familiar voice in the darkness spoke to you in an anxious tone.

“Hey!! Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re safe, you’re safe!! I’m here, doll!”, he soothed, ungloved hand on your cheek, caressing you and assuring you. His deep voice centered you back into reality.

Your wailing died on your tongue as you realized where you were. You were still in the sleeping quarters under Nevarro, with Din holding you and chasing away the nightmare. Darkness blinded you, the fire having completely died out. And then a second realization hit. You raised your hand to his head, and your hand felt warm flesh instead of cold beskar. A sharp, stubble lined jaw and high cheekbones met your fingers. He grabbed your hand, stopping it. He didn’t remove it though and you let him hold your hand there as your heartbeat thumped quickly, no longer from fear but awe.

“Din.”, you said simply.

“...Are you okay?”, he asked, the richness of his voice enveloping you, no longer muffled underneath a vocoder.

“Mm. Yeah, I think so. Bad dream. First one in a couple weeks. Must be from my paranoia.”, you responded. You didn’t tell him about his role in the scene. It was strikingly different from the comfort and care he was giving you currently, and your heart swelled. You gathered your courage as you asked, “Your helmet?”

“It’s dark enough down here, I figured it would be okay.”

You rubbed your thumb slightly on his cheek. He leaned into your hand ever so slightly. Your mind began trying to form an image of what he looked like from the small sensory information you’d picked up. You tried not to let yourself get too attached to the idea that began to grow, still wanting to honor his commitment to his creed. You let your hand fall from his face, still resting inside his.

“We should try and get back to sleep.”, you offered, more than content with the idea of falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and heartbeat again.

“I wish, but sunrise isn’t too far off. I should get going.”, he sighed. 

He eased out from underneath you and you heard the scrape of his helmet being picked up from the floor. A clicking noise sounded and then a beam of light illuminated part of the room. He stood up and moved to the hearth and placed more kindling inside before lighting it again, the space turning orange in its glow. You sank into the bed as you watched him replace the rest of his armor back onto his suit, magnets locking them into place. 

He wasn’t even gone yet and you missed him more than you would ever admit. The urge to insist on coming with him grew stronger after the intimate moment you’d just shared and you felt tears threaten to fall. But you knew you’d only be a burden despite your best effort to help. You still had a target on your back, and he did too. So you kept your mouth shut as he finished gathering what he’d brought down. You grabbed the blaster still sitting next to you on the floor and cleared your throat as you held it out to him. He knelt down next to you, taking the pistol from you and holding your hand instead.

“I’ll be back when I can. Until then, Cara will bring you food and supplies when you need them. I’m sorry I can’t do more for you now, but I promise you I’ll get you out of this mess. One way or another. So… stay out of sight and out of trouble.”, he told you.

You knew if you tried to speak, you would cry, so you nodded instead, plastering on what you hoped was a convincing smile. Your hand fell from his grip as he caressed the side of your face again. This was too much for you to handle, and your vision blurred as your tears broke free. You turned away and laughed at your emotional outburst.

“I’m sorry, ignore me. I’m still tired, and that nightmare still has me messed up. It’s okay, Din, I’m fine.”, you said, rubbing at your eyes, trying to play off your sadness.

He reached for you again when a voice echoed into the room.

“Oh you’re fine now. But you won’t be when I’m done with the two of you, (y/n).”, a sneering voice called in to you. 

Your spine went rigid. 

  
“ _ No. _ ”, you whispered.


	3. Ghosts the Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to leave as soon as possible. I couldn’t find her ship but there were more than a few others that came with her and I’m not sure how many more are out there searching for you. The few we didn’t shoot are in custody with her. She’s awake. And told us one thing: he won’t stop until he has you.”, he explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been that long since I posted chapter two? 🥲 Well, now that season two is done and we're not getting any new Mando content until 2022 apparently, I'll just have to turn to this fic to get me through it. As such, I will be extending the story as well, not sure by how much, but I've had some more ideas I would love to pursue within this story. Either more chapters or adding another part, I'm not sure. But I hope you all are as excited as I am to see where it goes!
> 
> Also, I'm sure you all are reading it by now, but if you aren't, GO READ ROUGH DAY BY NO-DROIDS ON TUMBLR. My friend and I are OBSESSED with their writing and Rough Day is so freaking good!! Not to mention her Poe and Cassian fics!!! HIGHLY RECOMMEND!
> 
> -stevie🦋

The sound of twin blasters cocking stopped Din before he could reach for his own. He raised his hands up in surrender. 

“That’s right Mandalorian, don’t move too quickly or Sweetness over there gets a hole in her pretty little head.”, the female taunted. 

“Mab, please. Don’t.”, you pleaded. 

Mab Sien smirked at you. You swallowed thickly at the sight of Karn’s right hand woman aiming one of her blasters at your face, the other aimed at his chest. She likely knew it wouldn’t hurt him, but the close distance could still knock him back. Especially with the modified bolts she preferred. 

Unpleasant memories resurfaced of grinning as she watched her boss inflict pain and terror on you and the other slaves. On occasion, she’d been the one doing the torturing if Karn hadn’t felt like getting his hands dirty. 

“What’s the matter, Sweetness? I thought you liked playing with Tobias and me? Those pretty little screams always sounded so delicious as they echoed around the rooms. Don’t you miss that?”, she asked, her bottom lip jutting out in mock hurt. Her eyes betrayed her though, a wicked predatorial gleam in their grey depths. You began to tremble. 

“Stop it.”, Din warned. 

“Or what,  _ Mandalorian _ ? You know, I was quite impressed when you swaggered into Tobias’ office, but now I see that was a farce. A mighty warrior reduced to a pathetic bodyguard who was caught unaware because he was distracted by a pretty face.”, she jeered at him. 

She looked back at you. 

“And you Sweetness, wait till Tobi finds out you’ve been rutting with the very hunter he sent after you. What fun he’ll have with you for letting someone else touch you.  _ I can’t wait. _ ”, Mab purred. “Now both of you, up.  _ Slowly _ . No sudden movement.”

You slowly pushed the blanket off of your legs as Din rose up to his full height. You followed suit, hands raised in a mirror of him. 

“Good. Now follow-“

The sound of the pram’s shields opening caused her to pause and turn to the source of the noise. The child blinked up at Mab curiously and she just gaped down at his small green form. 

Taking his chance, Din pushed you behind him and pulled his blaster from the holster and shot at Mab. Her instincts kicked in just in time to move out of the shot, the bolt piercing her side instead of her stomach. She hissed in pain, pressing one hand to the wound while aiming back at him and shooting. The bolt hit the beskar and bounced off uselessly. She was suddenly thrown against the wall by an invisible force, her body slamming against it  _ hard _ . She landed on the ground with a thud and didn’t get back up. You looked over to the child, his little arm extended out to where she’d been, looking down at her crumpled form. 

Din crept over to Mab, keeping his blaster trained on her and nudged her with his foot. She didn’t move. 

“Grab your stuff, we need to move. Now.”, he told you. 

You nodded dumbly and pulled on your leggings and shoes and grabbed the bag from the floor. You nearly grabbed the blanket when Din stopped you. 

“Leave it. We don’t have much time, I need to get you onto the ship. She might have accomplices, and this place is compromised.”

You left it and followed him back into the tunnels, the baby’s pram floating alongside the two of you as you rushed through the halls. He took you a different route than you had used yesterday. The path was winding, with no sense or reasoning behind all the turns he took. You realized it was to throw off any potential pursuers. 

“Was she dead?”, you asked breathily, your fast pace winding you as you continued through tunnels, your footsteps echoing around. 

“No, but she was out cold. The kid really did a number on her.”, he responded, not quite as out of breath as you. 

“Why didn’t you shoot her then? She could still come after us.”

“I put a tracking beacon on her while you were getting ready. Cara should pick her up shortly. We need to use her for information. Maybe leverage if we’re lucky. But for now, we need to get you offworld again. Now let’s keep moving.”, he said, grasping your arm and pulling you along faster. 

After rounding one last corner, you came upon another stairway with the watery light of dawn beginning to leak down into the underground space. Blaster pointed up into the stairwell, he led you all up slowly, listening for any hidden threats above. Once out, you realized you were on the edge of the town, not too far away from the arch that marked its’ entrance. You all began hurrying to where the ship was parked and Din pressed a few buttons on his vambrace, starting the  _ Crest  _ remotely. Another button and a comm crackled. 

“Cara, did you receive the tracker’s location?”, he asked. 

“Yeah, what am I looking for?”, she responded. 

“Female, red hair, dark clothes. Blaster shot wound on right side. She’s armed with two pistols.”

“Gotcha. Let me guess, friend of your friend’s?”

“Karn’s closest associate, Mab Sien. We’re en route to the  _ Razor Crest  _ now.”, he told her before releasing the talk button and turning to you.

“Once we’re on the ship, you and the kid are going to stay inside where it’s safe. I’ll engage the ground security system while I head back. Is there anyone else we should be worried about? Would she have brought anyone else?”, he asked.

“I- I don’t think so. Mab tends to work on her own, likes to do things her own way. But there’s always a chance. Especially if they know I’m still with you.”, you panted.

He pressed the button again and resumed speaking to the marshall, “I’ll be headed your way shortly, but I’m going to locate her ship and check if anyone else is on board.”

“Copy that. Be careful.”, she warned.

You all reached the  _ Crest _ , the loading ramp waiting for you to board. You rushed inside, Din behind you, scanning the area for anyone who might be looking for you two. The child was babbling anxiously, unsure of what was going on. Din finally entered the hold and urged you further inside. 

“I hope you’re not afraid of small spaces.”, he said as you neared the weapon store and the vacctube. 

“Why?”, you asked, eyes wide at his implication. 

Pressing another button on the vambrace, the door to the small sleeping quarters opened, and he shoved you inside, placing the kid in a small hammock hanging above you. 

“Keep quiet and keep the lights off. I should be the only one who can get inside once I turn on the security system, but just in case anyone ends up being smarter than I expect, this is the safest place for you and him. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He closed the door before you could protest. Sitting blind in the darkness, worry tightening in your chest. Coos came from above you, and you shushed him gently. 

“ _ Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here and your dad will be back quickly… think of it like hide and find, okay? Just keep quiet and they won’t find us. _ ”, you whispered to him, holding your hand up to him. You felt one of his tiny hands grasp your forefinger and squeeze. You rubbed it with your thumb soothingly. 

You were grateful for his presence in the dark with you, helping you distract your thoughts from worrying about what could be happening outside. Eventually you pulled him into your lap, wrapping your arms around him protectively. You wondered if you should have asked for a blaster or a blade to protect yourself just in case. Scooching back until your back was against the wall, you closed your eyes and focused on the sound of his breaths and counted each one, eagerly listening for any other sounds beyond the confines of the space.

You lost count of how many tiny exhales you heard, Din’s absence seeming to stretch on endlessly. You hadn’t thought to count the seconds he was gone and it had only served to make your mind wander to what might be happening to him. Had Mab brought a hunting party with her? Had Din been caught? Injured? Worse? Your heart rate doubled as you reached that last thought, dozens of scenarios popping up in your head, each one worse than the last.

You’d had begun to reach to the control panel to raise the door when it pulled up on itself. Peering out into the ship, you found the hull empty. Din was nowhere to be seen inside, and none of the ramps were open to indicate he was close. You were still alone in the ship aside from the little one cradled in your arms. He blinked up at you, squinting against the sudden light.

“Did you do that?”, you asked.

He tilted his head.

“Guess not.”

You climbed out of the small quarters and located the pram. Setting the kid into it, you hauled yourself up the ladder to check the ship’s surroundings beyond. All that you saw was the barren landscape of the volcanic rock and terrain. Turning back to the ladder, you took a step but stopped when you heard a grunt and a thud through the transparisteel. Whipping back around, you looked towards the sound, craning your neck to try and see beyond where the metal body of the ship met the viewport. 

You saw the flailing of limbs from a struggle between two figures, sunlight glinting on the armor of one of them. Din was attempting to pin the much larger Trandoshan to the ground, but the latter managed to pull his arms from the Mandalorian’s grip, swiping at the armored warrior. His claws scratched uselessly at the armor, not even leaving a mark on the iron. But Din was still struggling to subdue the reptilian humanoid. 

Nearly jumping down the ladder, you rushed over to the weapon store, unlocking it and grabbing the nearest pistol you saw. Disengaging the safety, you slammed a hand on release for the ramp and aimed the pistol up, preparing to fire once the gate had lowered and you could see where the two fighters had ended up. They had reversed positions while you’d been arming yourself and the overgrown lizard was trying to rip Din’s helmet off of his head.

“ _ C’mon Mandalorian, let’s see a peek of that face under there. I won’t scratch you up… much. _ ”, he hissed, his forked tongue flicking out on certain consonants. 

Din groaned as he pulled at the two clawed hands gripping the bottom of his helmet.

“ _ HEY SCALEFACE! _ ”, you hollered at them.

They looked over to you.

You aimed and fired, blaster bolt finding its mark, hitting the Trandoshan in the throat. He screamed and fell off of Din, writhing and scraping at his mangled throat. Green blood pooled from the wound, filling his lungs and drowning him. His body continued to twitch even after he’d suffocated, and you cringed at the sight before rushing over to where Din was sitting up. He looked a little rough, but otherwise alright. You knelt down next to him, placing your hand on his arm.

“Are you okay?”, you asked.

“What are you doing out of the ship? I told you to wait for me to come get you.”, he returned, annoyance clear in his voice. 

You scoffed, taken aback by his tone.

“The door panel opened on its own and I thought you’d come back. I saw you fighting with  _ sleemo _ here when I checked around and saw you needed help. For which you’re welcome for by the way.”, you answered defensively.

“I had it under control.”, he said gruffly. 

“Sure you did, Din.”, you said, rolling your eyes and standing up. 

You offered him your hand, and he looked up at you for a few moments, obviously debating whether or not to accept it. Finally, he grasped it and you helped him to up. He groaned at the effort, but managed to stay upright. Maybe he was more banged up than you’d originally thought. 

You slipped your shoulders under one of his arms to help support him, and he allowed you to assist, leaning some of his weight on you. You headed back to the  _ Crest _ , where the pram sat waiting for you two at the top of the ramp. 

“That was an impressive shot.”, he complimented, albeit reluctantly.

“Yeah, well don’t ask me to do it twice. I surprised myself with that one too.”, you muttered. 

Limping up into the belly of the ship, you sat him down on a crate while you closed the door again and replaced the blaster back into the store.

“We need to leave as soon as possible. I couldn’t find her ship but there were more than a few others that came with her and I’m not sure how many more are out there searching for you. The few we didn’t shoot are in custody with Sien. She’s awake. And told us one thing: he won’t stop until he has you.”, he explained.

You crossed your arms over yourself, suddenly feeling more exposed than ever. Karn’s obsession with owning you was crossing boundaries you couldn’t begin to fathom. You’d hoped he might have moved on from you after not even the Mandalorian he hired brought you back, but it seemed it had only spurred him on further.

Din grunted a bit as he shifted on his makeshift seat. He was looking pretty rough, despite his attempts to hide it. You looked at him sympathetically, and crouched down in front of him, resting your elbows on your thighs as you thought about what to do. You knew it was necessary for you guys to back into hyperspace as soon as possible, to avoid further tracking by Karn’s men, but you weren’t sure the warrior in front of you was in the best shape to do much else besides recuperate. 

“You need to rest, Din. You kind of got your ass handed to you out there.”, you said, standing back up on the balls of your feet. 

He tried to rise up as well, but you placed a firm hand in his shoulder to try and keep him down. He looked up at you before standing up again anyways. 

“Tell me what to do, and I’ll get us out of here. I can figure out the rest”, you insisted. 

“Have you ever flown a ship before?”, he asked. 

“Not technically, but I’m a quick learner.”, you pressed. 

“What do you mean ’not technically’?”

You licked your lips before answering, averting your eyes from his gaze. 

“I’ve watched Karn fly ships before, and I understand the basic concept.”, you answered, cheeks warming. 

He moved around you and headed to the ladder. 

“ _ Din _ !”

“I can rest when I get us into hyperspace. Stay with the kid, I’ll be back down in a minute.”, he said as he began hauling himself up the rungs. 

You followed him up into the cockpit, stubbornly sitting behind him. 

“I told you to wait down below.”

“He’ll be fine, where are we going?”, you asked instead. 

The engines roared to life as he started flipping switches and pressing buttons, starting the ship and the navicomputer before he pulled back the yoke. The ship lifted from the ground and began its ascent out of Nevarro’s atmosphere. 

“For now, off planet and off radar. I’ll figure out a plan once I know they can’t track us.”

You bit your lip. 

“Do you really think he won’t find us?”

“For now? No. But now we know to be prepared if they somehow find us again.”, he said. 

Once you were back in the vastness of space, Din pushed a lever forward and the  _ Razor Crest _ was shooting forward into hyperspace. The cabin was illuminated in the soft glow of the stars stretching endlessly around you and you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. He swiveled around in his seat to look at you and you looked at your reflection in his visor. 

“You’re still worried.”, he said. 

“I am.”

“I promise you. You will be safe.”

“What if it’s not just me I’m worried about anymore?”, you asked quietly.

“I had it under control.”, he told you again.

“But something could have happened if I hadn’t found you two. You might have gotten the upper hand, sure.  _ Or, _ he could have injured you worse than you are-”, he began to protest, but you cut him off before he could get anything out, “And don’t tell me you aren’t, I only survived as long as I did on my own because I notice the things others don’t.”

You got out of the seat and kneeled down on the floor in front of him, resting a hand on his thigh.

“Din, let me see.”

He stiffened in his seat. Was he really that dense?

“Your injury, dummy.”

Relaxing slightly, he folded his arms over his chest.

“It’s nothing.” 

Moving lightning fast, you poked at the side you noticed he’d been favoring when you’d been walking back to the ship. His body jerked away as he hissed in pain, his hand pulling yours away from the spot. You gently tugged it out of his grip and stood up, exiting the cockpit and heading into the storage room where the cot was.

You had taken some time to go through the clutter the day after he’d picked you up, organizing the mess until there was some form of order in the chaos of the spare room. You quickly found what you were looking for, bringing the canister back in with you where Din still sat. 

“Off.  _ Now. _ ”, you commanded, brows raised in warning. 

He sat there defiantly, remaining silent as you placed your hands on your hips in a silent challenge of your own. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he began removing his pauldrons and cuirass, before unfastening his cloak from his shoulders. You took each item and placed them on your seat, careful not to drop any of them. Finally down to his shirt, he looked at you hesitantly before raising the fabric covering his left side, and you winced at the large black and blue splotch covering a large part of his ribs. 

That Trandoshan had been stronger than you guessed if he managed to inflict such a wound through even the flak vest. Taking a knee down in front of him again, you unscrewed the cap off of the bacta gel and dipped your fingers into the warm substance, coating them fully. You glanced up at his helm before gently rubbing the gel into the contusion. He hissed again, but held still as you rubbed soft circles into his side, letting the bacta settle into his bruised ribs. You could see a couple of the bones looked out of place and you focused your efforts there. You tried not to think about how this was the most of his skin you’d ever seen.

“You’ve got a couple of fractured ribs, I think.”, you said as you worked the gel into his skin. 

“ _ Rgh _ \- wouldn’t be-  _ ah _ \- the first t-time.”, he grit out between grunts of pain. 

“... It’s not an easy life, is it? Being a Mandalorian.”, you mused. 

“No… it’s not.”, he responded. “But I still chose it despite that fact.”

“Mmmm. There we go, all done. Can’t do much else for the broken bones, but the bruising is already starting to lighten up. We should still keep an eye on it though, make sure none of your internal organs got punctured by accident.”

You wiped the remaining residue of the bacta off on his stomach and screwed the cap back onto the container. 

“You seem to know a lot about taking care of injuries.”

You hummed in response as you straightened up. 

“I had to when I was Karn’s toy. He liked pushing us to as close as he could to breaking us physically. More than a few times he would go overboard and there would be a body covered with a sheet being taken out of his quarters. I suppose as his favorite he tried his best not to go too far, but it was enough that I still needed regular attention. I picked up quite a few skills from the healer who attended to me. Lucky for me, I learned enough before Karn got jealous and had him killed.”, you shrugged as you explained. 

You could feel his stare as you recounted more of your history with Karn.

“I really do suggest you get some rest, Din. Please? I can watch things up here while you sleep. I won’t try anything I can’t handle.”, you assured. 

“....Alright. But if alarms go off and I don’t come up, you have to come get me, okay?”

“Of course.”

He headed down into the hold and you sank into the pilot’s seat. The autopilot was engaged and the navicomputer was reading out the ETA at another planet in the next system over. It read arrival in 10 standard hours, which was fine with you. More for him to rest and for you to come up with a proper plan. You assumed it was one of the planets where one of his bounties was likely located and settled further into the seat, observing all of the complicated instruments across the panel. 

It was definitely different from the newer models Karn had favored, but you began to see some of the similarities in the read gauges and controls. Maybe you could convince Din to give you a quick rundown of the basics when you made it to your destination. A slight chill ran through you and you looked around, your eyes settling on the armor and cloak sitting on the seat where you had placed them. Smiling to yourself, you grabbed the fabric that was usually settled around the Mandalorian’s neck. You pulled it around yourself, the heavy material wrapping around you perfectly. Feeling bold, you pulled it up to your nose and inhaled deeply. 

_ Maker he smells so fucking good.  _

It was intoxicating the way his scent filled your senses. You felt your core tighten as the earthy and smokey smell washed over you, making your skin break out into goose flesh. Your thoughts turned to last night, the phantom feeling of his hands on you making your mouth water. Closing your eyes, you trailed your fingers down your neck and chest until it reached the waistband of your trousers, and dipped below it. You let out a small moan as you slipped your middle finger between folds and circled your clit slowly, your body heating up with the desire that curled inside your belly. 

You bit your lip to keep quiet as you increased the pressure and speed of your ministrations, feeling yourself grow slick. You pushed a couple of fingers into yourself, pumping them in and out, imagining they were the fingers of the man just below deck. A thrill ran through you at the thought of him being so near and unaware of your fantasizing about him while wrapped in his cape.

Humming as you worked yourself up and closer to orgasm, you imagined his voice in your ear, telling you how pretty you looked as you took his cock. About how he thought about your first night together as often as you did. How much he had loved watching you suck him off. You felt your legs tremble as you finger fucked yourself closer to release, your mind turning to static as the wave began to crest. 

A gloved hand covered your mouth, muffling the startled cry that came from you, when you heard a low modulated rasp next to your ear tell you: 

“Keep going.”

An electric shock ran through you at Din’s instruction. His hand dropped from your mouth as he moved in front of you, pulling your trousers down your legs and spreading them wider apart so he could watch you continue. Your eyes remained on his visor as you resumed fingering yourself. Your face grew hot from being observed so openly and you bit back another breathy noise of pleasure. 

Your hips bucked against your hand and you groped at your breast through your shirt with your other hand. You rolled your nipple between your fingers, pinching and pulling at it, mewling as you did. The wave that had subsided from his interruption began rising again, your core pulling in tight as yours walls fluttered around your fingers. You were so incredibly wet and you could feel it dripping onto the leather seat under you. 

His helmet tilted up to look at your face as your breathing turned uneven, signaling your impending climax. It felt even more intimate knowing he wanted to watch your face as you came undone in front of him, every expression and noise you made for him. His hands slid up your thighs, the leather of his gloves soft against your skin, and you felt like you’d been struck by lightning when you came. Every nerve ending lit up in your body as your orgasm tore through you. Your back arched and you gasped his name with each shudder of your body. 

As you settled back into your body, feeling boneless after such a strong climax, he continued to rub your over sensitive skin, making you twitch. 

“Beautiful.”

“What?”, you breathed. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Your heart skipped a beat at his compliment. 

“Close your eyes.”

You did as you were bid, still seeing the occasional blur of light from the stars racing past through your eyelids. 

His hand covered your closed eyes and a slight hissing noise sounded in front of you. And then you felt the soft feeling of lips against yours, and your brows shot up in surprise. Your eyes remained closed as those lips stayed on yours, and you absorbed every detail you could while blinded. The feeling of facial hair on his upper lip scratching yours ever so slightly, the way his nose brushed yours, the quiet hitch of his breath, the scent you’d been breathing in from his cape, now in its full bodied glory on his skin. 

You leaned further into the kiss, slipping your tongue out to taste his lips, and felt his lips quirk up in a small smile at your boldness. All too quickly, he pulled back and you sighed, feeling bereft at the loss of contact. 

“Thank you. For saving me back there. You did well, and I’m sorry for my reaction. I was just worried about you or the kid getting hurt.”, he said, his low, unmodulated voice somehow the loudest sound in the room, despite the engines rumbling around you. 

You were still reeling from the idea he’d taken his helmet off for you, so you just nodded, his hand moving with your head. He pressed his lips against your forehead this time, before dropping his hand from your eyes. You refused to open your eyes, savoring the lingering sensation. 

“You can open them now.”

“If I don’t, will you kiss me again?”, you replied cheekily. 

He chuckled in the raspy way that made you smile in return. His helmet was very obviously back on from the way the noise was slightly staticky. You opened your eyes to him standing above you, head tilted to the side as he looked down at you. 

“I’m sorry if I was being too noisy.”, you said with a shred of embarrassment, cheeks warming at the thought.

“I had come up to grab my armor, I only heard when I got to the top of the ladder. Wasn’t expecting to find what I did. Luckily the kid fell asleep again.”, he answered, humor still in his voice.

You smiled sheepishly. You glanced down and noticed the fabric of his pants looked a bit tight. You licked your lips and looked back at him.

“Shall I continue my helpful streak, and help you with  _ that _ ?’, you said pointedly.

Leaning forward, you placed your hand on his bulge, rubbing him through the fabric. He groaned at your touch and his hand grasped your shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. Taking his cue, you unzipped his trousers and pulled him free. You pumped him a few times before licking your palm and resumed your hand job as you looked up at him. 

You moved from the chair to the floor, knees on the cold metal and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. Precum was already beading at the slit there and you licked it into your mouth, the bitter taste hitting your tastebuds. You took his head into your mouth, cheeks hollowing out as you gave him a good suck. His hips jerked forward, pushing further past your lips, stretching your jaw. Your teeth scraped him ever so slightly, eliciting a hiss from him. Your eyes fluttered closed again and you hummed as you sucked him again. 

You pulled off for a moment to catch your breath and dragged your tongue from the base to the tip, playing with his balls with one hand. Giving him a cheeky grin, you swallowed his length again and bobbed your head on him. Gloved hands braced against the sides of your head before he thrust quickly in and out of your mouth, fucking it as drool slipped from the sides of your mouth. His sudden roughness made your core tighten in response and you dropped a hand between your thighs, circling your clit again. Your eyes fluttered shut as you let the sensations mix and heighten the experience until he pulled out of your mouth. He pinched your chin between two leather clad fingers, urging your face up to look up at him. You looked up at the Mandalorian’s helmet, the lewd image of your flushed face covered in spit and drool staring back at you.

“Eyes on me.”, he commanded.

Then he was on the ground, pulling you on top of him so you were straddling him. His erection throbbed against your thigh, and you looked down at him as he settled into the new position. Lifting yourself off from him slightly, you guided his cock to your entrance and slowly lowered yourself onto him again. You moaned at the stretch of him inside you, and his hands clamped onto your hips. He gave you barely anytime to get fully adjusted before he was thrusting again, his hips snapping upwards and driving into you. You began to circle your hips to match his pace and soon you were the one in control of it entirely. 

Din laid there, fingers digging into your hips and ass as you bounced on top of him, riding him with your hands splayed out on his chest. You were gasping as you felt yourself being pulled down closer and closer to that explosion of ecstasy you were working the both of you to. 

“ _ Ah _ \- that’s it doll. J- _ just like that _ .”, Din rasped.

His words spurred you on, and you ripped your shirt over your head as you quickened your pace even more. You kept your gaze on his visor, imagining the eyes that were no doubt watching you in return. You wished you knew what color they were, but quickly pushed the thought from your mind when you felt him throb inside you again. Your fingers found your clit again, desperate to try and cum at the same time as him. His own hand gently removed yours from the bundle of nerves and replaced your middle finger with his thumb, rubbing the sensitive spot and making electricity jolt through your body. 

Your spine straightened when it overcame you quicker than you’d imagined and you clamped down on him. You bit your moans as you fell apart on top of him. The tightening of your cunt pushed him over the edge as well, and you felt him spill into you. Your walls fluttered around him as your bodies rode through their aftershocks. Nearly going boneless, you caught yourself on your arms, hands on either side of his helmet and you lowered your face to it. You rested your forehead against the cool beskar and looked into the visor. Even so close, you couldn’t see through the dark reflection, but a part of you latched onto the idea that they were some shade of brown. A dark brown that reminded you of earth, and of warmth. And you smiled as your breathing slowed back to normal.

You lifted yourself off of him gently, your mixed fluids leaking down your thighs and you winced at the mess. 

“Don’t worry about it.”, he told you as he remained on the floor, his chest still rising and falling heavier than normal. 

Ignoring him, you grabbed his cape from where it had been left on the seat and wrapped it around yourself as you went to grab a grease rag and cleaned up the mess. You heard him lift himself onto his elbows, grunting with the effort, his ribs still giving him some trouble. He watched you, at the way the fabric of his cape slipped down your shoulders as you finished wiping the floor clean. 

Once you were done, you tossed the rag back into a corner of the storage room until you could properly dispose of it, and headed back into the cockpit. You found him sitting in the pilot’s seat, replacing the armor back to their places on his body. You grabbed your clothes from the ground and pulled them back on, and held his cape back out to him. He looked at you and shook his head.

“Keep it for now. I know it can get cold up here. We’ll grab you a jacket the next time we find a shop. I’m going to try and get that rest now.”

You nodded before pulling over your shoulders again.

“I know you can, but do you  _ need _ to sleep with the armor on?'', you asked before he descended the ladder again to go to his bunk. He seemed to prefer it over the mattress in the storage room if it was just him resting.

“Gotta be ready for anything. Wake me up in 3 hours if I don’t wake up first.”, he advised you.

“Aye, aye, captain.”, you quipped.

He didn’t respond. You laughed as you settled back into the seat, feeling ready to take on the galaxy, as long as it was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the ladies of the Thirst Order. <3


End file.
